


Outrun, Outlast, Get Out Fast

by PanicOnBord



Category: Gravity Falls, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Running Away, and who knows if i'll write more, but dangit i know where i WANT it to go, what i got so far follows pretty along waylon's experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicOnBord/pseuds/PanicOnBord
Summary: Stanford Pines is a researcher with a job at the exact wrong place, working there on the exact wrong day. (Indulgent fic with Ford meeting Eddie, off of kizza-arts idea)





	Outrun, Outlast, Get Out Fast

Ford grimly walked through the dark, as on edge as he had been ever since everything had suddenly gone sideways. He still had no clue what happened, but he suspected some kind of spirit had gotten out. What he was in complete shock over still though, was the patient facilities he’d been encountering. He had never been over here before, but... he thought it had been some ordinary asylum. 

 

Blood and gore continually met him nearly every step at this point. The first day had been hectic and out of control, but now... chaos and more. 

 

It was so quiet down here, if it hadn’t been for that ‘display’ earlier he might have felt calm. Plus how the person upstairs had talked. ‘Here comes the bride...’

‘Here comes your bride, Mr. Gluskin.’

‘We give him other flesh and he spares ours!’

  
  


He’d just stay quiet and do what he could not to run into whoever was down here, Gluskin. (It sounded vaguely familiar). Hopefully, he had killed everyone else down here al-

 

Ford guiltily cut off that line of thinking. 

 

_ Hopefully, _ there was only one person down here to avoid.

  
  


Ford walked carefully, worry edging at his nerves of how someone could put together that scene with human corpses, the doctor’s hand holding the mother’s, tied together with rope. And the old cheerful music playing off of a radio. 

 

He walked around tables of sewing machines, envisioning something catching him and piercing him through with threaded needles like his body was just cloth. 

 

Ford checked under the tables, mind easing back down momentarily when he was sure there was nothing hiding in here. The next room wasn’t much different, but tables were shoved together to form a long one and there was a door. 

 

He tried the locked handle, and looked up to see a smiling face inches in front of his own. He jumped, hand jerking off of the door handle. 

 

The man’s black hair was slicked back, and half his face was mottled over like acid had ate away at it, but he smiled all the same, just as warmly as one would upon seeing a friend or- “ _ Darling _ .” His voice muffled slightly through the door, but the kind, familiar tone didn’t. His black vest tightly hugged over a dirtied white shirt.

 

The man held there for a moment, a hand pressed to the window, then moved left from the door, and Ford quickly glanced over realizing he was headed to the sole unlocked entrance of the room. 

 

Ford gave the door handle a hard yank, hoping that maybe it had just rusted over and wasn’t truly locked, that he wasn’t trapped in a dead end. 

There were plenty of tables in the room though. Quietly, Ford crouched, hiding beside the cover of a ratty tablecloth, glancing around for better spots and stopping as he heard the calm steps entering the far room and the distant voice. “Did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Ford’s mind faltered at the words. Not a threat, not... 

 

“We’ve met before haven’t we?” 

The easy question struck Ford, and he desperately tried to remember if he’d ever seen the man’s face before. He had so little interaction with patients while he had worked here. 

 

“I know I’ve seen your face.”

_ Maybe during some of his supernatural research _ ?

  
  


“Maybe... before I had gone to sleep.” He finally dredged the memory out, it had been the day everything had gone wrong. A patient he had seen because they had wanted to determine potential supernatural or spiritual energies hanging onto him, there hadn’t been. Gluskin. Eddie!  _ Eddie Gluskin _ . 

His face had been different. 

 

“Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you.” He continued wistfully, entering the same room as him. 

 

“ _ Let me fill you up _ .”

 

Ford’s stomach dropped, and he froze. The tone and the earlier mentions of bride mingling together in the back of his mind.

 

His steps came near Ford, and Ford’s heart ratcheted in his chest with his hands numbly glued to the freezing cement floor. 

 

_ He was close.  _ His breathing coming from just nearly over Ford’s head, the footsteps keeping pace and- finally passing him by. 

 

Ford breathed, only getting a shallow breath in, and pushed against the floor with his fingertips and started to move while Gluskin was faced the other direction. 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore.” He consoled into the dark of the room. 

 

Ford crept back into the other room, underneath the sewing tables. He was glad to hear Gluskin’s voice in the distance now, even if the quiet made it impossible not to hear him. 

“You could make me whole. I could fill that emptiness inside of you.”

 

Ford finally stood up as he reached the door frame and ran down the hall. 

“Wait-!” Gluskin shouted out after him, but Ford ignored the request, running and twisting his way through corridors and just as quickly as he had started, he stopped running. 

 

He had gotten far enough away that Gluskin shouldn’t be able to know which way he went as long as he didn’t make any noise. Ford let out a heavy breath, straining his ears, thankful to hear nothing. 

 

He crept along, avoiding accidentally making any kind of noise and slowed to a stop as he was shortly met with signs surely left behind by Gluskin. He wasn’t out of the man’s domain yet. 

 

Red stained messages on the wall didn’t threaten or warn, a wedding dress primly displayed. 

_ ‘Welcome home’ _

_ ‘Love makes a house a home’ _

 

Ford continued, a bit quicker than before. He just needed more distance, get out of the building.

 

Just as he pushed a door open to an empty room he heard soft singing, serene and instantly recognizable. 

“ _ When I was a boy my mother often said to me... _ ”

 

Ford ran on the tips of his toes, covering as much distance as he could without making too much noise, the singing coming from somewhere off to his left. Just in another room through a wall. 

“ _ -ow happy you will be _ .”

 

A large metal grate cabinet blocked a door and Ford pushed it along the ground just enough to where he could pull the door open and shut it after himself. 

 

“ _ I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find. _ ”

Large cylindrical structures, engines maybe, or some kind of conditioning units, were bolted to the floors of the room. 

Ford wove around, sprinting up to a window, and around for rope of some kind. He quickly moved on as he didn’t, ducking into another room. 

 

“ _ -The little girl I have just in mind _ .”

He sounded even closer...

 

Ford nearly passed by the door the same time he did, and the both stopped. 

Gluskin’s singing paused as he looked over at him then calmly continued moving on as though there was no need to hurry.

 

Ford broke into a single mindedly run, bumping into corners as he turned, jumping over fallen tables splattered with blood until with hands shaking he reached another metal cabinet blocking a door and started pushing. Had he put these here on purpose-

 

“Darling!” Gluskin appeared, jumping over the nearby fallen table and stalking towards him. 

 

Ford’s foot slipped as he pushed the metal cabinet a final time and turned for the door.

 

“ _ You could be so beautiful _ .” Roughly spoken mere feet behind him. 

 

He yanked the door open, spinning himself through the other side and shutting the door- 

 

“I want you to have my baby!” He desperately implored.

 

Gluskin was nearly at the door,  _ inches _ . He paused, half a second, like his emotions had overtaken him. 

 

Ford fumbled the lock, but felt the door handle turn and held onto it as he threw all his weight backwards, panting. 

 

The door pulled inward, gliding without so much as a single sign there was an opposing force to stop it. Ford stumbled a few small steps forwards as he was pulled forward with the door, letting go of the handle and stopping himself at the door frame with the door fully opened and Gluskin  _ right there _ -

 

Ford pushed away from the door frame just as Gluskin’s hand reached out to grab him by his shirt, nearly catching him. He slammed against the wall and turned into the first corridor, immediately seeing a blocked path and an elevator shaft.  He caught himself on the grate, looking into the shaft to see the drop and ladder on the other side and hearing Gluskin’s steps closer and closer and- Ford jumped. 

 

His hands caught onto metal bars and his lower body slammed into the wall before he could get his feet onto anything. 

 

A surprised shout behind him coincided with the ladder beginning to fall away from the wall. The bars under his feet fell away and he felt the ones at his hands going, he grabbed for the pole with one hand and for another bat with the other but that fell out too. 

 

The pole stopped as it hit into the other wall at an angle and Ford’s grip slipped on the smooth metal with sweat.

 

“Take my hand!”

 

Gluskin was stretched out as far as he could with his hand out for him with scared concern on his face so genuine Ford nearly-

 

Ford’s hand slipped and he stuck his hand out towards Gluskin as his grip on the ladder pole slid off completely and he began to fall.


End file.
